<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Ineffable by TrashTrashTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594068">Love is Ineffable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTrashTrash/pseuds/TrashTrashTrash'>TrashTrashTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foreshadowing, God's POV, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashTrashTrash/pseuds/TrashTrashTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in·ef·fa·ble /inˈefəb(ə)l/ adjective<br/>1. too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words.</p><p>It was a word Aziraphale often used to describe My Plan for the world, and although flattered with its use, it is ultimately inaccurate.</p><p> </p><p>or God explaining what love is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Ineffable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in·ef·fa·ble /inˈefəb(ə)l/ adjective</p><ol>
<li>too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p>It was a word Aziraphale often used to describe My Plan for the world, and although flattered with its use, it is ultimately inaccurate.</p><p> </p><p>The word, as seen above, means “too great for words.” My Plan is just that- a plan. It is nor concrete or set in stone.</p><p> </p><p>To go along with the theme thus far, the definition for plan is, “a detailed proposal for doing or achieving something.” The keyword in that definition is proposal. So yes, do I spend a millennium creating a detailed blueprint for the next? Absolutely. Does it ever exactly go the way I imagined? Absolutely not.</p><p> </p><p>See, the thing about giving my creations Free Will makes it difficult for My Plan to be enacted as flawlessly as said creations believe it to be, including Aziraphale. I can try to influence my creations, intervene through ways of nature, or even influencing the angels to do the influencing for me, but that’s the catch- it’s just influencing, which by definition meaning to only have the capacity to affect others. Therein lies the crack in the stone of my faultless plan.</p><p>I bring all this up not to whip myself, I am God after all, but to make the point that not even My Plan for the universe, something I’ve been working on since The Beginning, can be deemed ineffable.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, I’ve only witnessed one thing in this world that could ever hold the prestigious title.</p><p>And yes, this might come as a shock to many that God herself doesn’t take credit for the extraordinary concept worthy of the word.</p><p> </p><p>This concept, which is definitively ineffable, is love.</p><p> </p><p>As I said, I didn’t plan on Love; it just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Adam and Eve were wandering around the Garden on the 3rd day, and when they looked at each other, it was a look that hadn’t been shared between the two before. A look so full of something that even I was stunned by the power it held.</p><p> </p><p>Love would, of course, go on to be split into six categories by Aristotle;  Eros, Philia, Ludus, Agape, Pragma, and Philautia.</p><p> </p><p>But what Adam and Eve had- it was all of those molded into one and presented as something new but oh so familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe love was already something that existed, as I found that I indeed loved my creations, but I myself never created it.</p><p> </p><p>That's what makes it so ineffable, you see, even God herself isn't to credit for such a simple yet so complex concept. Love came before me, and it will be traveling through the universe long after I'm gone.</p><p> </p><p>I say all of this to prove my thought that I find Love very interesting. It can come about in an instant and vanish just as quickly, or slowly that when the realization dawns by the force of a metaphysical train. Creeping up on a person so slow that it feels like they've just been hit by it.</p><p>It can also fade within the same agonizing amount of time, that same train hitting once more but with a more somber outcome.</p><p> </p><p>The love story I am about to share is one that even the greatest of writers couldn't fathom, that Shakespeare (who, by the way, was actually a collective group of people) could not imagine. In fact, this story is not a story, but a retelling of factual events that have taken place throughout human history.</p><p> </p><p>This story-not-so-story is more compelling than that of Adam and Eve's, containing a Love encompassing all types described by Aristotle but on an eternal and astronomical level.</p><p> </p><p>This tale is a tale of how an angel, one who believed I had an ineffable plan, and a demon,</p><p>one who didn't believe in me at all, fell for each other. The angel falling down and the demon surging up, meeting in the middle to create something so extraordinary, so beyond the realm of My Plan, that their love almost brought down heaven and hell in tandem.</p><p> </p><p>The love story of Ariraphate and Crowley is an-</p><p> </p><p><em> ineffable </em>one,</p><p> </p><p>and it starts in the Garden of Eden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol, I'm back on my bullshit yall. I actually wrote this a while ago, found it in my docs, and decided to post it. I was originally planning on writing it multi chapter, but I never made a plan and I really just liked it as a standalone.</p><p>If you like my writing, you can go read some of my other works, I'm currently working on an Unus Annus one and a HSMTMTS one too.</p><p> </p><p>Stay Trashy,<br/>Your Trash God</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>